


Eyes On Fire

by crimson_wake



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko Kirigiri is naturally a suspicious person, keeping all to herself. So of course Togami can't help but want to expose her as she plagues his mind, day and night.</p><p>Makoto Naegi, on the other hand, finds her to be respectable and exquisite despite her cold personality. Even with Togami on the back of her heels she still remains on top of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Backed In A Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Takes Place the morning after Oogami's Trial

Byakuya Togami was exceptional in every way, not only his looks and wealth, but his keen intelligence. Not once did he think he would meet anyone remotely as intelligent as him, none the less surpassing him in every aspect of said intelligence. It was absurd. Inconceivable. Humiliating. It was an insult to not only him, but his whole family. And that was an insult he would not forgive so easily, especially not by someone who seemed to be so hellbent on keeping their identity a secret, being careful not to make a slip of the tongue. This of course, being Kyoko Kirigiri. It was ever since the opening ceremony, when he had met her, that he knew something was immediately off with her from everyone else. At first he thought it was just a little paranoia or idle thinking, but as his time with her and all of the other simple minded buffoons, his suspicions from the very beginning were confirmed. Something about that woman was definitely off, plainly so. He was mildly surprised when nobody else had noticed it, but like they say: Can’t trust an idiot with simple understandings of prodigies. 

“Secretive as well as intelligent...this could be a problem.” Togami thought, feeling slightly threatened. “I’ll just have to back her into a corner, if worse comes to worse she’ll die off like that massive muscled buffoon.” 

And with that, Togami approached the cafeteria the morning after Oogami’s trial. Being the first one there he leaned against one of the walls lazily. He’d never let anyone catch him in such a state, it would bring shame to him and his family. After a few minutes of boredly waiting he allowed his thoughts to wander once more…

“Kyoko Kirigiri… No matter how I look at it, she’s bothersome and certainly a threat. It’d be better if she didn’t just do what she wanted and were more obedient.” Togami played Oogami’s investigation through his mind, bit by bit. He refused to let Kirigiri outbest him at the class trials yet again, not to mention his suspicion of her didn’t help matters. As such, he told her to guard the crime scene and sit back like a good little girl. To his surprise she obliged. Obedience certainly suited her rather than her stubborn, defiant streak she had against his orders. It was oddly...charming. But of course she wasn’t charming, not in the least. Just that someone other than that disgusting, waste-of-breath stalker, Fukawa, was following his orders for once. If she had listened to him, he had hoped everyone, or at least a few would fall in line with her. But of course that didn’t happen. Not only that, but she and that loathsome Naegi had humiliated him at the trial.

Togami glared at the floor in anger and frustration. He made a plan in his mind to confront her of it, her background, her talent, all of it. He was going to back her into a corner until she had no choice but to comply to his demands, if not she would be an outcast. No longer trusted blindly by everyone. Togami smirked slightly as the few remaining students made their way into the cafeteria. He waited patiently for everyone, but especially his target of fear: Kyoko Kirigiri. Oddly enough she was the last to arrive, right after Naegi had shown up late, much to his irritation with tardiness. 

After insulting Naegi for his lateness, he strode over to Kirigiri confidently and stopped in front of her as he crossed his arms and looked down at her. She looked up at him with her neutral, stoic expression. She looked almost bored in fact.

“Can I help you, Togami?” She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

“Yes, as a matter of fact. Tell me Kirigiri….” Togami paused and pursed his lips into a smirk, “Who are you? Who are you really? I demand an answer. I will no longer be accepting your brash excuses and meaningless trivialities.”

She was silent for a few moments and looking around a bit, noticing everyone’s gaze on her as their interest was piqued.

“I can’t tell you.” She stated blatantly. Togami clicked his tongue in disapproval of the answer given.

“C-Cant? Or won’t?!” Fukawa glared at Kirigiri and pointed an accusing finger at her.

“Can’t. I couldn’t tell you even if I wanted to. I do not remember anything, my talent, nothing.” 

Togami scoffed at her impudence, obviously not believing her. That couldn’t be, someone such as herself with no knowledge of her talent, and still out besting him was just ridiculous to even believe for a moment. He refused to give her the satisfaction of pretending to believe her. 

“Until you decide to tell us the truth, give me your dorm room key. If you’re telling the truth, then it shouldn't be a problem, now would it?” Togami smirked triumphantly, because surely this will tide her over into telling the truth. He awaited Kirigiri’s response, who was silently thinking until finally she sighed,

“Alright then.”

“Oh, so you’ve finally decided to talk?” Togami retorted arrogantly, feeling as though he’d won. He watched Kirgiri sigh again and fish something from the pocket in her skirt. She took out her dorm room key and handed it to him. His eye’s widened in shock and stared at the key and back at her for a few moments. The blonde let out in inaudible growl and clenched his teeth.

“Is this some kind of game to you?” He spat at her bitterly, obviously frustrated with her lack of cooperation. She turned her head to the side as if she were unamused and simply stated in a monotone voice,

“No, but you think it is.” And with that she walked off, leaving him and everyone else speechless. Naegi was about to run after her when Togami quickly composed himself and denied him of doing so.

“Ignore her. If she wants to hide things from all of us we have no reason to trust her. Besides we have other matters to conduct, Naegi. So stay and sit put.” Togami shot a glare at the young boy who was clearly intimidated and hesitantly nodded before looking back in the direction where Kirigi disappeared to. Togami looked down at the key in his hand with her name engraved in it. He clicked his tongue again in annoyance and shoved the key into his pocket, addressing more important matters.

“Kirigiri Kyoko. You’d better watch yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short, future chapters will be longer


	2. Stairs Lead To The Infirmary

“How bothersome for someone who takes the lives of others as a game to have my room key. However, sacrifices must be made. But is the truth really worth having a high possibility of dying for? Of course. Without a doubt. Honesty and Justice, Intelligence and perception. Those are my resolves, and I will protect and live up to them. If I must go out like a flame by a spoiled man who acts like a child not getting his way, sitting cozily in his ivory tower as he looks down on all of us to prove that, then so be it.” Kirigiri thought bitterly, slightly miffed at the recent sequence of events. 

Even so, it was only a matter of time before at least one person had gotten suspicious of her. Wandering through the new floor, the 5th and last, Kirigiri continued to lose herself in her thoughts as she inspected every unlocked room as well as every nook and cranny of the floor. 

“Now, that should wrap things up. I should go and see for myself the headmaster’s office just once more before everyone finally deploys to the 5th floor. Monokuma should be paying more attention to them as well.” Kirigiri thought silently as she scribbled a few things down in a small notepad of hers, giving useful information about the 5th floor that could come in handy at any fleeting moment. After writing everything she had in mind down, she slipped it into her skirt pocket and walked off, heading for the headmaster’s office.

Before long she could hear everyone’s voices ricochet off the hallway walls, Asahina always being the loudest out of all of them. Kirigiri smiled softly to herself, she really did recognize these people as her friends. It was truly a shame to be wary of all of them, but it was needed in such in an environment. It was just as Celes said before she met her demise, 

“It is not the strongest nor the smartest that survive but those who are willing to adapt.”

Kirigiri had tried to stay flexible without breaking her own ideals and moral codes, but it didn’t appear to be good enough for everyone else as they were killing or being killed. 

“It truly is a sad state of affairs.” Kirigiri bitterly reminded herself once more with her pessimistic thoughts. “I must always remember, there is always a single truth. It may be just, it may be evil. It can lead to the best outcome, or to the worst. No matter the truth, I will not succumb to this despair inducing school. Not myself nor anyone else, I refuse it.” She was determined to stop all the killing, and perhaps it would be easier now that everyone believed in each other more and more. Oogami did not die in vain and Kirigiri refused to let her death go to waste. Lost in her thoughts Kirigiri missed a step going down the stairs to the 4th floor, before she realized it she was falling.

“Ah--” Unable to make much of a sound Kirgiri tumbled down the stairs and on the soft….floor?

“I’m not hurt…? What am I on? Its soft…” Kirgiri thoughts passed by her in a daze. Slowly she lifted her head to find a pair of icy blue orbs glaring down at her. They belonged to none other than Bykauya Togami. Her facial expression hardned back into an unreadable one. 

Togami cleared his throat and continued to glare daggers at her.

“Would you mind getting off of me before I throw you off? Your commoner filth is rubbing on me.” He stated flatly with a hint of irritation. She nodded simply and got off of him, offering a hand to him to help him stand up. Togami scoffed at her and slapped her hand away, standing up on his own. 

“Be more mindful when you’re walking, it’d be a shame if you fell down the stairs again with nobody for you to land on and you crack open.” Togami Huffed and brushed off his clothes as if there was some sort of invisible dirt of him. Kirigiri rolled her eyes and started to walk off when she felt a throbbing pain in her ankle. Shocked at the sudden jolts of pain shooting to her ankle, causing a tingling sensation, she collapsed but onto the floor, letting out a yelp. She bit her lip trying to stifle her soft whimpers. Togami’s eyes widened in surprise and mild concern. Concern? Concern for this woman? A simple commoner, the one he hates the very most out of everyone here? No, concern wasn’t the word, surely…

Before he could react to Kirigiri’s pain, Naegi came rushing in a few moments after Kirigiri’s yelp.

“W-What’s going on?” He wasted no time in asking ridiculous questions. Noticing Kirigiri on the ground he rushed over to her immediately and put a hand on her shoulder and the other holding her hand. “Kirigi, are you alright? What happened? I heard you scream, and, and--” Naegi was throwing question after question at her before she abruptly cut him off.

“I am alright, Naegi. I fell down the stairs, I may have sprained my ankle.”

“That doesn’t seem alright to me! We have to get you to the infirmary and treat it immediately!” Naegi was clearly worried, which had touched Kirigiri. How could he still fully trust and care for her after what had happened that morning? Kirigi thought for a few moments on whether to accept his offer or not. She did need to treat her sprain, and he did seem rather worried. She slowly but hesitantly nodded.

“I will accept your offer, Naegi.” Relieved, Naegi smiled and tried to help her up so he gently walk her to the infirmary. Togami, seeing the pathetic display scoffed and pushed Naegi aside and abruptly lifted up Kirigiri bridal style. Naegi blinked a few timed in shock and stared at Togami, confused. Kirigiri looked just as shocked as Naegi did, adding emotion to her usual blank face.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing her other facial expressions, this suits her much better than her old, plain and boring face. Calm and collected really doesn’t suit this woman.” A voice from the back of Togami’s mind piped in but he immediately cut if off and shoved it down, burying it.

“Naegi, I’ll take her to the infirmary. Seeing you try to take her was truly a pathetic display with those things you call arms. Honestly, can’t even lift a frail thing up, and you call yourself a man?” Togami’s reign of endless insults at Naegi had begun.

“H-Hey! I--” Before Naegi could finish his rebuttal at Togami, he was cut off once more.

“Enough. Go and search the 5th floor. Giving you such an opportunity such as this, I’m putting my trust in you Naegi. Do your job well.” Togami smirked at the confused and stuttering boy, Naegi looked unsure of what to do or say. Kirigiri let out an audible sigh and turned her head to Naegi,

“Go. I’ll be back soon. A simple sprain will not be the end of me, I assure it.” Trying to comfort him as best she could, she seemed to convince Naegi to go on ahead, who still appeared to be unsure. After nodding to her and darted off and ran up the stairs to explore the 5th floor with everyone else, his foot steps making a pitter patter until they faded out into the distance. And then there was silence. 

Togami shifted Kirigiri in his arms so it’d not only be more comfortable for her but have an easier hold on her, and with that he silently carried the young girl in his arms to the infirmary. Knowing both Fukawa and Syo would be furious over this and only all the more problematic and bothersome, he quickened his pace so he could finish up and head back to the 5th floor without suspicion of anyone else. Hopefully Naegi had enough common sense to keep his dirty mouth shut, but it was certainly doubtful. 

Kirigiri shifted her gaze and to Togami’s face, an expression clearly demanding answers as to why he would go out of his way to her help her, especially after this morning’s events between the two of them. Togami ignored her and clicked his tongue as they arrived at the infirmary. He gently set her down on of the beds and went to find ice and gauze. After taking a few minutes to find some he headed back to Kirigiri sitting idly on the bed. Seeing the objects in his hands she removed her boot, wincing slightly as it came in contact with her ankle. She extended her hand for him to hand them to her and he did without hesitation. Her ankle was red and swollen, most certainly a painful sprain. 

Silently and with fluid movement she placed the ice pack on her ankle and unraveled the gauze and slowly began to wrap it around her ankle. After finishing and tying it off she was about to get up again and make her way out but Togami placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her in place. Irritated she looked up at him,

“Stay down or else your sprain will get worse. You’ll just be a fool if you dont stay and rest, not to mention become bothersome and a burden for everyone else.” He stated bluntly, obviously not caring for her wish to go out.

Kirigiri pursed her lips in thought and sighed, taking off her other boot and pulled both of her legs up onto the bed, pulling the covers over her. Togami smirked and leaned down to her level and whispered “Good girl” in her ear. Turning on his heel he left the infirmary closing the door, behind him. 

Kirigiri clenched the bed sheets in her hands, frustration seething within her. Before long she gave in to her exhaustion after staying up late the past few weeks trying to think of a way out of here, to defeat despair. Her chest slowly rising and falling with each slow steady breath as she fell deeper into her slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naegi got cockblocked


	3. Sharing A Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly a Naegi and Kirigiri thing for this chapter

After around an hour, Togami and everyone else finished up the investigation of the 5th floor. And as luck would have it, Naegi kept to himself about what happened with Kirigiri. Unsurprisingly nobody had asked about her. However, when the investigation was over, as Togami was leaving for his room, Naegi had caught up to him out of air and slightly sweaty. Togami sneered at the young boy’s display to which he deemed absolutely pathetic. 

“Do you need something, vermin?” Togami looked at him, disgusted. Naegi bended over a bit and rested his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. After a few moments he regained his composure and patted his chest lightly, laughing awkwardly. 

“I was wondering if you think Kirigiri was going to be alright? Since it’d be bad if I asked anyone else, right?” The blonde clicked his tongue, irritated with his ridiculous questions once again, one after another.

“She’ll be fine, it was only a sprain but a pretty bad one.” Naegi let out a sigh of relief but a smudge of concern and worry was still plastered across his face. “Or...It could become inflamed and she could be awful and unbearable agony all by herself with no one to hear her screams.” Togami smirked slightly as he folded his arms across his chest, waiting for Naegi’s response.

“Huh? But you said she’d be fine!” Naegi protested, not sure what to believe but obviously more paranoid and worried than he was just a few moments ago.

“Who knows? I’m not a damn doctor.” Togami sneered at the short being he considered to be below him. And with that he left the boy confused and paranoid as Togami himself headed back to his room as he had no business anywhere else or with anyone else. 

Naegi, on the other hand was still extremely worried about Kirigiri and as soon as Togami went into his room and sprinted for the infirmary, only to find Kirigiri soundly asleep. Naegi let out another sigh of relief.

“She seems to really be okay...I’m glad she’s not hurt to badly.” He thought, making his way over to her sleeping form. The first thing to catch her eye was her ankle wrapped in...wet gauze? Confused, Naegi unraveled the gauze causing a slight stir in Kirigiri, but she still remained asleep. Upon further inspection he noticed it was an ice pack, er, well, was an ice pack. Now it was just water in plastic. Naegi took the gauze and ice pack and threw the gauze away, putting the ice pack in a near by freezer as he grabbed a new one as well as the roll of gauze. Carefully he placed the ice pack on her ankle and she tensed up a bit and let out a soft whimper. Blushing slightly at how Kirigiri sounded and looked very cute he began to wrap the gauze, careful not to wake her. After tying it off he examined Kirigiri’s sleeping form, smiling slightly.

“She really is cute, not only that but cool and intelligent…” For some reason Naegi’s bashful thoughts finally came to surface in his mind. Perhaps because Kirigiri wasn’t awake to order him around or solve any mysterious with him? Whatever the cause was, Naegi liked Kirigiri just how she was, asleep or awake. He pulled up a small stool from across the room and quietly pulled it up next to the medical bed and took a seat, wanting to be with her even if she was asleep. Not to mention he could be the first she saw and talked to when she woke up. She’d ask him what he was doing there, he’d ask her how her ankle was and apologize for not being able to bring her here, she’d would call him stupid for being sorry but she’d forgive him anyway. Because that’s just how she was, and he liked it when she would call him stupid meaning something else entirely. He laughed softly to himself and continued to stay by her side for a few hours until dinner was in order. He decided to leave quickly to get some for himself as well as Kirigiri if she woke up while he was gone or soon would after he came back. 

Not long after Naegi had left Kirigiri’s eyes fluttered open slowly. Her vision was a bit blurry after having just woken up, that being said, and even though it was foolish, she still sat up too fast and had fallen off the bed. She yelped again, her ankle making impact with the ground hurt much more than she had originally anticipated, but she bit her lip to keep herself quiet. Before long, she recognized a rhythmic pitter patter of running footsteps, to who she presumed to be Naegi. And once again she was correct when he came in with a worried expression on his face. 

“Kirigiri?! Are you okay--” For some reason Naegi had stopped talking and stared at her before his face turned a bright red and he immediately looked away. Not understanding she tilted her head to the side, confused.

“Kirigiri, y-you skirt is...er…” He fumbled over his words, barely making out a coherent sentence. Kirigiri looked down at her skirt which was in fact torn all the way up to the hem. She Furrowed her brows at her skirt, not knowing how this had happened she wanted answers, but before that she needed something to cover up as her purple lace panties were exposed. She shakily stood up and leaned against a wall, taking off her jacket and wrapping it around her waist. She didn’t find it embarrassing, and if she did she sure wasn’t showing it. She found it more inconvenient since she’d have to go to the school store and find something as a replacement. Naegi coughed awkwardly to gain her attention.

“How’s your...um...Ankle?” He asked nervously, still a blush creeping across his cheeks. 

“The swelling has gone down some, but it still hurts to walk. Which is inconvenient as one of the school rules state I can not sleep here, nor is my room entirely an option as I’m locked out. And as you know Togami has the key.” Kirigiri sighed, unsure of how to go about the sleeping arrangements. She couldn’t pull another alnighter unless she really wanted to take a toll on her health and which as Togami had said earlier, would strain and burden everyone. And the last thing they needed was another burden to carry. 

Naegi scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat, making a proposition,

“Well, if you want, for the night i mean, you could sleep in my room. I could pull an alnighter or sleep on the floor on the furthest side of the room if you want.” 

Kirigiri blinked a few times at his offer and chuckled softly.

“I’d like to take you up on that offer, and there’s no need to go to such lengths as forcing yourself not to sleep or to even go so far so to sleep on the floor. After all, you’re doing me a huge favor. I can’t just deprive you of such things, don’t you agree Naegi?” 

“Y-Yeah”

“Glad to hear it.” And with that Kirigiri put on her boots and slowly limped with Naegi to his dorm. The moment Naegi unlocked the door she collapsed right on to his bed, kicking off her boots once more and curling up in the fetal position beneath the covers. Kirgiri’s eyes grew heavy, she patted the spot next to her on the bed, telling Naegi it was okay to lay beside her. While yes they were both a male and a female sharing a bed, it had meant nothing. And even if it did for him, Naegi was certainly not a coward to take advantage of her, that much she knew. And with those knowing thoughts she drifted off back to sleep.

Naegi swallowed a lump in his throat and turned off the lights in his room and crawled onto the bed next to Kirigiri, laying on the furthest side of the bed from her so she wouldn’t be angry if he awoke her or accidentally knocked her off the bed. Before he knew it, impure thoughts were already drifting to his mind, starting to become difficult to ignore as he tried to force himself to go to sleep already.

“Sleeping next to Kirigiri….She smells so nice, do all girls smell this good? Her skin also looks really soft….Gah, no! What am I thinking?!” Naegi mentally scolded himself and continued on trying to get him to sleep. And after what seemed like forever, it worked.

After several hours of a nap, Togami left his room to check on Kirigiri. Not entirely sure why he was doing it per say, just had nothing better to do. By the time he arrived she was gone, nowhere to be seen. Although judging by the stool brought up by the bed she was laying in, Togami could guess Naegi was watching over her. He let out a frustrated sigh and shoved his hands in his pockets, heading back to his room. But thats when he saw it, Kirigiri and Naegi both entering his room. 

“Oh, so they plan to share a room? How very interesting indeed.” Togami smirked as he felt Kirigiri’s dorm key in his pocket. Waiting to see how these events will play out he headed back to his room slightly amused but he also felt a burning feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something he wasn’t used to feeling. It was certainly not right. But whatever it was he ignored it, it would be gone by morning more than likely. 

Right?


	4. Lending Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirty stuff at the beginning

For some reason Naegi found himself, hovering over Kirigiri’s naked body. Her skin looked like porcelain and smooth, not a single thing about her body displeased him. The softness of her skin, her curves begging to be caressed and her facial expression was not that of boredom, but of bashfulness. It truly was no surprise her cheeks and ears were tinted a light pink. She opened her mouth to say something, and oh how her lips looked so soft….

“It’s alright Naegi. If it’s you...then it’s alright.” Her blush darkened as she bit her lip softly, anticipating his response. Naegi’s eyes widened in surprise at her invitation. 

“Kirigiri...are you sure? Are you really okay with someone like me?” He asked, just to make sure. She nodded slowly and extended her arms out to hug him, bringing their bodies close together. Naegi blushed furiously, feeling her breasts against his chest. No longer did he hold back, he cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately. Seeing as it was his first time actually kissing a girl it was a bit messy but after a few moments of awkward experimenting he got the hang of it and as did Kirigiri, reciprocating his kiss. Kirigiri gasped as she felt something hard pressing against her thigh. Naegi, becoming fully aware of his arousal, held her even closer, burying his head between her neck and shoulder. 

“It’s because Kirigiri’s so cute I’ve become like this…” He mumbled, starting to trail butterfly kisses on her neck and collarbone, leaving bright red love bites. Kirigiri gasped and then moaned softly.

“N-Naegi...please…”

“Huh? Please what?”

“Please...touch me...I beg of you, I ache….” Kirigiri took hold of Naegi’s hand and placed it on her one of her breasts. “Please...Naegi.”

And with that Naegi’s eyes snapped open and he sat up immediately, covered in a light layer of sweat. He looked around, the room was still dark and Kirigiri was still next to him, curled up and fast asleep. Calming himself down, Naegi made his way to the bathroom, stumbling lightly, in a bit of a daze. He didn’t have to have monokuma make announcement to know it was morning. Upon entering the bathroom Naegi stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the shower, turning it on.

“I have to clear my head…” Trying to keep his impure thoughts of his friend at bay, Naegi took the coldest shower of his life. But despite that, he still burned. And his erection was very obvious of that. “I-I have to get rid of this….I’m sorry, Kirigiri…” Silently mumbling to himself, Naegi suddenly took hold of his throbbing cock and slowly began to stroke his hand against it. Remembering the fabricated events of Kirigiri sprawled out naked beneath, he sped up the pace of his hand. He remembered how sweet her voice sounded, how soft her skin was. Though it wasn’t real it had certainly felt that way to him. Naegi began moaning Kirigiri’s name again and again along with other incoherent sentences. 

“A-Ah...Kirigiri, r-right there...your m-mouth is so warm….” Naegi tried to keep his voice down so the still sleeping Kirigiri wouldn't wake up to the sound of him moaning her name. Though he wasn’t able to touch her in his dream, but he could certainly imagine all of the things he could do to her, and her him. Hearing her sweet voice moan in ecstasy and pleasure, her writhing body beneath his, gasping and screaming out his name. 

The thoughts just kept coming one after another, again and again. More filthy and impure the longer they dragged on, not long after he gave his cock one last hard squeeze before cumming into his own hand, trying to back bite a groan. Failing to do so, he tried to catch his breath as he was panting heavily. He got up and stood under the shower head to wash off the thin layer of sweat and his own material in his hand. Naegi somehow felt a little guilty to think of Kirigiri in this way, especially behind her back. But it’s not like he could go up and tell her about how he thinks of her. Sighing, he turned off the water and dried himself and redressed. When he left the bathroom he found Kirigiri no longer in his bed.

“Kirigiri?” Naegi called out, no answer. Seeing her jacket was still left on his bed he grew suspicious. Why would she leave without her jacket? Without even drying his hair he darted out the room in search for her, grabbing her jacket along with him. 

\--

Kirigiri awoke to the sound of the shower water running. Feeling rested enough to continue her day she decided to leave, and so she did. Not limping around nearly as much as she was yesterday. The first thing she did was of course wander to the cafeteria for breakfast, not surprisingly seeing Fukawa along with Togami, and the ever so early rise: Asahina. Kirigiri nodded to Asahina, giving her good morning greetings. Fukawa was too busy glaring at her and drooling over Togami for her to greet the either of them. The purpled haired girl pulled out a chair and took a seat when suddenly Asahina came up to her.

“Is there something wrong Asahina?” Kirigiri looked up at her, trying to read her expression.

“Um, Kirigiri...what happened to your skirt? It’s torn, and your jacket’s gone missing too!” Asahina exclaimed, trying her best to keep quiet. To no avail the other two in the room still heard.

“Eh heh heh, h-her skirt really is torn. Don’t tell me you’ve b-been satisfying Naegi’s n-n-needs and he got rough? He really is a simple minded teenage boy, b-but nothing compared to my white knight of course!” Fukawa suddenly piped in, accusing ridiculous things. Asahina blushed and Kirigiri herself just rolled her eyes, unamused.

“Maybe. She did stay in Naegi’s room for the night.” The blonde said nothing more and left for the kitchen. 

“Ah, he must have seen me go in his room, or perhaps see me leave this morning. This could be troublesome if he gets the wrong idea.” Kirigiri thought silently, not saying a word. Finally, she decided to speak up since Asahina and Fukawa were in shock and spilling words at her one after another she could barely keep up. “Nothing happened. I couldn’t get into my room as Togami has the key, So Naegi lent me his room for the night. It was nothing more pure than that, I assure you.”

That seemed to quiet Asahina down while Fukawa chewed on her thumb nail, still having some doubts. Sighing, she stood up from her seat and entered the kitchen as well, she had to clear up this with Togami too. It wouldn’t feel right otherwise. Upon entering the room, Togami turned around and smirked at her as he crossed his arms, shifting his stance to be more intimidating. 

“Well now Kirigiri, tell me, did you have fun with Naegi?”

“As I told Asahina and Fukawa, I merely borrowed his room since you have my key. But you already know that.” 

“Of course I do Kirigiri, I was simply teasing.” Togami smirked again and strode over to her. “You truly look disheveled, it isn’t becoming of you.”

“The answer to a question I never asked.” She narrowed her eyes at him as he let out a soft chuckle. He sighed and took off his blazer and handed it to her. She quirked a brow up at him questioningly.

“Wear it. Your skirt’s ripped and I don’t particularly like partaking in being flashed your undergarments.”

“My, how uncharacteristically nice of you.” Kirigiri accepted his blazer and slipped it on, it only looked slightly ridiculous considering how big it was on her. The sleeves went a little past her hands and the bottom hem going a little past her skirt, seeming like she hadn’t been wearing one at all. “I’ll give it back when I find a substitute.” 

“Obviously. Wash it as well, I don’t need your filth on it.” He sneered at her rudely.

“Then why offer it up to me in the first place? Seems like an unnecessary hassle don’t you believe so?” Togami went quiet and thought before clicking his tongue.

“Nevermind that Kirigiri and graciously accept my act of kindness. You should be honored to receive help from me to the likes of you.” Kirigiri rolled her eyes and turned on her heel to go back into the cafeteria. She lets out a sigh of relief to find Fukawa had left the area. Kirigiri approached the only one in the area.

“Asahina, do you think the school store has any spare clothes? I asked because you visit there quite frequently and I need your aid and assistance.” Asahina looked puzzled for a moment before her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly.

“Oh sure! Just follow me, I’ll help you!” Kirgiri nodded in approval and followed her to the school store. Upon arrival Asahina pulled out a gym uniform containing bloomers and a white t-shirt with Hope Peak’s academy logo on it. Kirgiri took hold of them and nodded to Asahina.

“Thank you, You’ve been of great help, Asahina.” Asahina just smiled and nodded.

“Any time!” And with that she waved goodbye and trotted off. Not knowing where else to go, Kirigiri headed to the bath to change her clothes. Unzipping her skirt, she allowed it to fall to the floor and began unbuttoning her blouse. Pulling on the bloomers and t-shirt, it didn’t feel right to wear her boots so she just wore simple slippers that the school store, once again, provided for her. She looked down at Togami’s blazer.

“Is it really necessary to wash it? I only wore for a short while. However, knowing him he’ll throw a fit if I don’t.” Sighing Kirigiri headed over to the laundry, surprisingly she found Naegi and Hagakure there. “Good morning.” Kirigiri nodded at the two and gave her greetings before turning to put Togami’s blazer in the washing machine. Naegi grabbed Kirigiri’s hand, to which she did not anticipate.

“Kirigiri! Finally, I found you. You forgot your jacket and you left so suddenly….”

“Oh, why thank you Naegi. Were you worried?” 

“Y-yeah.” Naegi blushed slightly. 

“Is something the matter? Your face is red, perhaps you are sick?” Kirigiri tilted her head to the side slightly.

“No-- well, maybe. I should probably go back to bed just in case, haha.” Naegi rubbed the back of his head, laughing awkwardly. With that he left back to his room.’

Turning her attention back to the washing machine she placed both her jacket and Togami’s blazer in and set it wash and be ready within an hour. Sighing, Kirigiri took a seat and waited for the laundry to be done, since she had nothing else to do. 

Nothing except to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naegi you horny bastard


	5. Stolen Kiss

“Aw, c’mon now Byakuya my darling! Can’t I just cut her up just a little bit? I promise she won’t be dead, just unable to function!” Syo burst out into a crude laughter, snip, snip, snipping her genoscissors while doing so. Togami’s brow twitched, clearly irritated.

“No. Don’t cause any needless trouble just because your feelings are getting in the way of your simple functions.” Togami sneered at her. Syo bit her thumb roughly, seething with rage.

“Can’t believe a bimbo like that was allowed to wear my white knight’s blazer just because she was whoring herself out to Naeggles. It’s fuckin’ ridiculous!” 

“According to her she was just borrowing the room. But who knows? We can’t trust a word she says anyway, considering how she suspicious she is. Not that it’s good to trust anyone. But anyway, don’t go out causing needless mayhem. You’ll burden me.”

“Wouldn’t want to burden my white knight! Oh, Byakuya love, you really do care~” Syo, swooned, gasping and blushing furiously.

“No, I don’t.” Togami gave her one last glare before leaving her, hearing her disgusting hyena-like laugh throughout the halls.

“As if someone like Kirigiri would stoop so low as to that pathetic Naegi just to fool around. Tch, the mere thought is despicable not to mention disgusting.” Togami gave a fierce scowl to any and everyone he passed in the halls. Until he caught a glimpse of purple inside the laundry room in the corner of his eyes. Togami clicked his tongue, assuming she was washing his blazer. What other reason would she be in there, right? He decided to go and pester her a bit, a small smirk crossing his face as he took a few steps into the laundry room. He froze and perked his ears when he heard her softly mumbling something,

“I’ll seek you out, flay you alive….One more and you won’t survive. And I’m not scared of your stolen power, I’ll see right through you any hour. “ Kirigiri began softly humming the melody to herself until she spoke up again, “I won’t soothe your pain, I won’t ease your strain. You’ll be waiting in vain, I’ve got nothing for you to gain…” The laundry machine buzzed, and as she turned her attention to it, she stood up and made her way over to it, taking out Togami’s blazer and her jacket, still humming to herself entirely unaware of his presence. As she began to fold his blazer she softly sang again, “I’m taking it slow, feeding my flame….shuffling the cards of your game. And Just in time, in the right place...suddenly I will play my Ace…” She continued to hum the melody, swaying her hips from side to side as she folded each article of clothing carefully. “I won’t soothe your pain, I won’t ease your strain. You’ll be waiting in vain, I’ve got nothing for you to gain….Eyes on fire, your spine is ablaze. Felling any foe with my gaze. And just in time, in the right place, suddenly emerging with grace…” Suddenly wincing at the weight she was putting on her ankle she climbed up elegantly onto the machine and continued to fold it, picking off the stray lint balls clinging to the material.

She continued humming, Togami’s expression was certainly that of a priceless one. He looked appalled yet intrigued. Angry yet curious, a mix of all sorts of emotions flooding to his face. 

He strode over to Kirigiri, it was only then she noticed he was in the room and quickly turned face to meet his. Even though she had turned around to face him he was still walking over to her at full speed. She backed up a bit against the machine, not knowing what to expect.

“If it’s your blazer you want, I have it done--” She was immediately interrupted when Togami slammed his fist down onto laundry machine she was on, earning a light, surprised squeak from her. It was nearly inaudible but he somehow managed to hear it. 

“How amusing.” He thought as he roughly took her chin by his fingers, forcing her to meet his gaze. Not that she wouldn’t of course, that was just the type of woman she was. 

“Tell me Kirigiri, what was that just then? Hm? I demand an answer.”

“You mean the part where Monokuma comes in and yells at you for sexually harassing a fellow student? Because I’m sure you already know.” Her face remained expressionless, her voice still monotone. The blonde glared at her and brought both his hands down to her throat. She did not falter, but only gave him a more serious, fire burning stare.

“Don’t play with me Kirigiri. I meant that commoner’s song, you were singing, what was that exactly?” 

“Exactly what it sounded like: A song. How long do you plan on asking ridiculous questions with obvious answer?”

Togami gave her throat a light squeeze to warn her and she let out a gasp. Without any effort given, Kirigiri moved her head away from him to remove herself from his hold. 

“You won’t kill me. At least, not now. of that I am certain” She stated matter-of-fact. Togami furrowed his brows at her, earning her a smirk.

“Do you honestly think so?”

“I do.”

“You should know better than to underestimate me.”

“I am aware of that, which is why i’m not.”

She really had an attitude problem that needed to be taken care of, she needed a lesson in manners and know her place. Maybe he could be the one to give her those lessons. 

With that note the idea sprung into Togami’s mind. He smirked, letting go of her throat. As she rubbed her throat with care and tried to sit up Togami pushed her down with full force onto her back. Once again, she let out an involuntary squeal, louder this time around. Togami towered over her intimidatingly. 

“You know, you really don’t know when to keep your mouth shut.” He sneered at her, as always looking down at her from that ivory tower of his.

Kirigiri opened her mouth to say something, but before either of them even knew it Togami crashed his lips onto hers, silencing her immediately so she couldn’t make a snarky remark.

“Huh? What am I doing? Doing this to a commoner, how ridiculous.” Was the only thought passing through his mind as he continued to give her a small, chaste kiss, pinning her wrists down so she couldn’t struggle nor strike him. 

….?

……..?

………………?

What?

Kirigiri’s mind went blank, this was definitely something she didn’t expect out of the “Esteemed Byakuya Togami.” When he pulled away he looked just as shocked as she was at his own impulsive actions. But he soon covered it up with a cocky smirk.

Togami pulled away to see a sight he didn’t expected to see: Kirigiri’s blushing, shocked face. Filled with all kinds of emotion. Somehow that single expression alone was enough to turn him on, a bit. Togami released her wrists, waiting for what she’d do next as he was full of anticipation. She looked away, seemingly embarrassed as she absentmindedly placed her fingers on her lips. 

“You…” She started, swallowing a lump in her throat. 

“I what? Come now Kirigiri, don’t act like that was your first kiss.” 

“....”

It was because of her silence that it hit him that it was indeed her first kiss. Pretending like it wasn’t a big deal he simply shrugged and stated,

“You should feel honored for one of that of the noble Togami bloodline to have been given something like this.”

Kirigiri glared up at him and sat up, pushing him away from her. Without a word she gently hopped off of the laundry machine and was making the way out of the room, Togami watching her with amusement. Standing in the doorway she stood still for a moment before proclaiming,

“I didn’t give anything to you, you pathetic louse.” With that she slammed the door to the laundry room. Hard. 

Togami chuckled but then soon sighed, folding his arms. He looked back at the laundry machine where he held Kirigiri down. Her delicate wrists pinned down by his hands as he towered over her. She was helpless. Yet she still looked so strong and fierce. Why? It irked him to no end. He took his blazer and slid it on to his frame. He looked down at Kirigiri’s jacket and picked it up, pursing his lips.

“Stupid woman.” He mumbled to himself, taking her jacket with him and leaving the room immediately.


	6. Lust Falls After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another dirty chapter yay
> 
> Sorry this one is a bit short this time around

The blonde walked to his room in long, fast strides. By the time he got there he fumbled with unlocking the door due to his shaky hands, mentally cursing himself. When he finally got in and immediately locked the door and turned off the lights, climbing into his bed. While it was his intention to sleep at first he suddenly became painfully aware of his tight pants. Ignoring it, he took off his glasses, setting them on the desk near his bed and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the problem inside of his trousers. Minutes passed by of what felt like only hours and the pain became more and more difficult to ignore. Togami had hoped it would go away if he ignored it long enough but that didn’t seem to be the case this time around. He let out a shaky sigh and rubbed the tent in his pants gently.

“How disgusting. To be so aroused just because…” Togami’s remembered how he had pinned Kirigiri down. How weak and helpless she was, how he had squeezed her throat, even how soft her lips were….Togami shuddered as his thoughts caused him to harden even more. He bit his lip harshly as he unbuttoned his trousers and unzipped the fly, exposing his erect member. Running a finger along the head, earning a twitch as pre-cum started to ooze out of the tip.

She looked so frightened. So frightened beneath him, all because of a simple kiss. It was ridiculous. But then again, he had been the first one to kiss her soft, pink lips…  
For whatever reason Togami seemed to take pride in that. He really wasn’t joking when he had told it would be an honor for her to receive and be given anything when it concerned him. 

Togami turned on his side a bit restlessly, still not giving in to touching himself. Not yet. Still keeping his eyes closed he had wondered if Kirigiri felt his erection? There was a small possibility she couldn't have, not through those thin bloomers that gave him a rather nice view of her creamy white thighs which he wasn’t used to seeing because of her skirt. Though he would catch rare glimpses with the way she sat cross legged or when she bended over to pick something up. He replayed how her face looked when he had kissed her, so full of embarrassment and shock. The blonde groaned as he finally wrapped his hand around his cock, giving it a firm squeeze. Togami was never really one to masturbate, especially for silly reasons like this. But he wasn’t one to go out and have anonymous sex with just any woman either. So this wasn’t the type of situation he was used, not that it mattered. Even an imbecile knew how to masturbate properly.

He let out yet another sigh as he began to stroke his cock at a steady pace, pent up with sexual frustration because….because...of her. That woman. Togami moaned softly against a pillow sped up the pace. The more friction he added to his shaft the better it felt. It was strange. Togami had certainly masturbated before, but never once had it felt this good. Maybe because it was because of her.

...

...

...

How preposterous. As if a commoner like her could turn on someone of his status. And she definitely wouldn’t have made him so aroused he was masturbating in his dark room touching himself to the thought of her. Absolutely not. 

Togami let out a small gasp, that sounded much like a whimper as he squeezed the head of his cock, teasing himself. He didn’t know why but he didn’t want this to end right off the bat, or to simply “get it over with” or anything of the sort. Such pleasure, he wanted to drag it out as long as he could. However, since Kirigiri was the one who caused him to be in such a pathetic position, he allowed his mind to dirty her the way he was dirtying himself. 

Still pressing himself against her on the laundry machine, instead of pulling away after he kissed her he would have dipped in to taste her neck that had now forming hand shaped bruises…  
He had done that. He had hurt her, tarnished her skin. Which only had turned him on even more. Kissing her soft skin, sucking every now and again leaving red love marks all across her neck and chest. Her face would become beet red and she’d start to struggle once she realized what he was doing to her. An act only lovers should commit, yet there he was, violating her at his own discretion. 

After silencing her with another kiss and warning he someone would come in and see her if she didn’t hush up. And without a doubt she would have barely been able to swallow her pride and comply to him. He would’ve whispered “Good girl” in ear just like he had those other times. He would’ve nipped her earlobe and she would know what it meant*, no doubt. Such a smart girl such as herself would have definitely known. He’d slip her shirt off and toss it to the side, she would struggle, trying to cover herself despite wearing a bra she was still embarrassed. How amusing. Almost cute, in fact. 

Togami imagined her bra would match her purple laced panties. He’d lick his lips hungrily at the sight and rake his teeth down her neck and chest, just like some sort of animal. He’d unhook her bra effortlessly and slide it off of her. Her nipples would have been a light, delicious pink. Without a doubt he’d fondle her breasts, pinching and sucking her nipples. She’d squirm and writhe beneath him as he violated her chest and grind his erection against her thigh. Her cute moans and gasps would fill the laundry room, echoing off the walls. 

Togami let out a strangled groan as he was quickly distracted from his fantasies with the fact that he was going to cum soon. Breathing heavily, he stroked himself a few more times before clenching his eyes shut, letting out a lust filled moan as he came, his vision going white. A stream of warm, white liquid covered his bedsheets as well as his hand. After coming down from the high of his orgasm he allowed his weight to drop and he closed his eyes for a brief moment and sighed. He quickly got up grabbed a few tissues, wiping his hand and bedsheets.

He grabbed his glasses and placed them on his face, pushing them up the bridge of his nose. His eyes had adjusted to darkness long before he started this whole charade. He saw Kirgiri’s jacket on his bed and picked it up, running his fingers over the fabric. Surprisingly, even though it had been washed, it still smelled like her. Togami clicked his tongue, not entirely sure why he took this, it was all in the heat of the moment. As was the kiss he gave her, and him touching himself because of her. It was because of her he had been committing so many impulsive acts. He’d have to put a stop to that before his actions caught up with him. 

Sighing once more, the blonde buttoned and zipped his trousers. After doing so he grabbed Kirigiri’s jacket and left his room. The first thing he wanted to do was place it back in the laundry room, where it had been in the first place as to raise no suspicion. So that’s what he did, putting the purple jacket on the machine he had assaulted her on. And with that, his business was done so he spun on his heel and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * A kiss or nip on the ear or lobe is to be shown as desire or lust 
> 
> Everyone is jerkin off to Kirigiri this is getting ridiculous


	7. Bath Time Thinking

Not long after Kirigiri slammed the door to the laundry room, she broke into a sprint and away from the room.

…

…

…

Why?

Kirigiri couldn’t understand Togami’s actions, nor comprehend them. Or at least, the mentality of the whole ordeal. He already thought he was above everyone else here, so why? It was no secret that a man overpowering a woman was not for love, nor because they wanted to fool around but to feel powerful, similar to a display of dominance. Kirigiri bit her lip harshly and clenched her fist, slowing down as she leaned against a wall to catch her breath.

“Kirigiri?”

Kirigiri tensed up and looked in the direction to where she was called out to.

“Kirigiri, I’ve been looking for you!” Asahina smiled as soon as Kirigiri’s shoulders sagged with relief. 

Kirigiri collected herself and cleared her throat, “What can I do for you, Asahina?” 

Asahina smiled even wider and displayed a large white box. Kirigiri raised her eyebrow curiously at the swimmer.

“They’re epsom salts! They’re really good for things like sprains or sore muscles, I got them from the infirmary! Wanna use ‘em together? I just got done from swimming so I’m a bit sore and was gonna use them in the bath.” Asahina beamed at Kirigiri, very excited. 

Kirigiri was going to decline her offer until she realized she could use the epsom salt for her ankle, as well as chances running in to Togami were reduced to nearly zero. It was a win-win in her mind. 

“I would love to, thank you Asahina. I appreciate your kindness.” Kirigiri gave an unexpected warm smile, surprising not only Asahina but herself as well. Not that Asahina minded, in fact she was even more excited than before. The brunette took hold of the other’s hand and dragged her to the bath house in the blink of an eye.

Kirigiri chuckled softly as she removed her clothing along with Asahina and put them in a basket. They both grabbed a towel to wrap around themselves while they entered the bath, steam floating around the warm room. Asahina jumped into the bath without a second thought, giggling hysterically to herself. Kirigiri stepped away to avoid the backlash of the hot water Asahina had caused. She took a seat by the tub and washed her hair and body, after rinsing it she joined Asahina in the bath. 

“Ah! Forgot the epsom salts!” Asahina whined as she flopped against the water like a child.

“I’ll get them, since you were the one who offered them to me in the first place.” Before Asahina could reply, the purple haired girl stepped out of the bath and made her way to the changing room to quickly grab the epsom salts.

Doing so, she reminded herself to take out her hair ribbon so she could properly tie her hair up. Kirigiri pulled the ribbon out of her hair as her braid became flawlessly undone, she placed it with the rest of her clothes and used a hair tie to tie up her hair in a high bun. Sighing, she took the epsom salts and returned to the bath. 

“Welcome back, Kirigiri!” Asahina waved her hand at her friend. Kirigiri simply noded and poured epsom salts into the bath. Soon after completing her task she slowly dipped in, letting out a soft groan. 

“Feels nice doesn’t it? While medical salts smell a bit icky, they sure do hit the spot!” Asahina stated nonchalantly as she began to stretch and relax. Kirigiri noded once more, closing her eyes as she relaxed beneath the water. 

Several minutes of silence had passed, and both parties were enjoying it until Asahina interrupted it.

“....Hey Kirigiri?”

“Hm?” 

“Do you like any of the guys here?” 

“What would make you ask such a question?”

“Oh, uh, no reason really..just….” Asahina’s voice trailed off.

“Just what?”

“Erm, well, you know how Fukawa goes on about all sorts of weird things….her whole “I’m a bad girl” thing…”

“What of it?”

“Well, you see, I only ask if you liked anyone here ‘cause of your neck, and with Fukawa says-- I mean I’m not judging you or anything--!”

“What?” Kirigiri opened her eyes, cutting off Asahina. Kirigiri immediately put a hand to her throat, suddenly remembering how Togami had choked her threateningly. She bit her bottom lip in anger.

“Uh, Kirigiri?”

“I was attacked, Asahina. Togami choked me, threatening to kill me. But there’s no need to worry for that, he wouldn’t have gone through with it.”

“Wha- Of course that’s something to worry about!”

“Not really.” Kirigiri looked over to the side, uninterested in their conversation. 

“Kirigiri, we’ve gotta tell everyone! This isn’t okay!” Asahina pleaded.

“No. It does not concern them.”

“But-”

“If it happens again, I will. Though Lightening doesn’t tend to strike in the same place twice. I will live through this academic coliseum. We all will. I promise.” 

Asahina looked unsure of Kirigiri, but decided to trust her one this. Besides, even if she did die, better Kirigiri then herself, right?

“At least, that’s probably what she’s thinking.” Kirigiri thought as she started to climb out of the tub. “I’ll be leaving now, I’m started to get overheated.”

“Y-Yeah, see ya.” 

Kirigiri didn’t respond as she entered the changing room and immediately looked in the mirror to inspect her neck. It was just as Asahina had told her, there were light, barely visible hand shaped bruises on her neck. Kirigiri sighed in frustration.

“This is a problem.” She sighed again as she reached for her clothes to get redressed. When she finished she left the changing room, drying her hair with a towel. Inspecting her surroundings she saw no one was there, unsurprisingly though. It was nearly night time and there wasn’t exactly much going on for everyone to be out of their dorms chit chatting with one another. 

Naegi was, without a doubt, down with a fever. Or at least was going to be with one soon, according to her observations. Kirigiri took a seat in the cafeteria and began to think.

And think.

And think.

And think....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirigiri ends up pulling an all nighter


	8. Waiting Upon An Insult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short, please excuse the inconvenience

Kirigiri struggled to keep her eyes open, pulling yet another allnighter. The second she heard the monokuma announcement, allowing night time to be over she closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately...

Upon waking up to the morning Monokuma announcement as well, alerting the blonde that it was 7 am, he sat up continued his morning like all his mornings go. Taking a shower and heading to the cafeteria. The mornings were rather boring but he had always a possible murder or something else to look forward to. Luckily for him, by the time he arrived at the cafeteria there was something waiting for him nearly as equally as interesting as a murder: Kyoko Kirigiri fast asleep. 

“Knowing the school rules, she likely just fell asleep. How idiotic.” He thought to himself as he pursed his lips at the sight of her calm and relaxed expression. He watched her slow breathing with the rise and sink of her chest with each and every rhythmatic inhale and exhale. Without much further examination he noticed her hair was tied up instead of keeping it down with her one braid. It was certainly a different look for her.

Togami smirked as he caught a glimpse of her throat, very faint bruises. He took pride in that, thinking he had won something. As if it was acceptable to feel pride in triumph over hurting a woman. But as he saw it, he didn’t see her as a woman. While yes she was a woman and certainly had womanly parts, Togami had seen her slightly below him. Almost an equal, one might say.

The blonde looked around him, making sure nobody was coming along their merry way. Seeing nor hearing no one he made his official approach toward the sleeping woman with ease. He cupped her cheek, feeling her soft skin once more against his. He eyed her lips, the one he had kissed. Togami pulled his hand back, suddenly uninterested. 

“Stupid woman. Causing so much damn trouble.” He sighed and picked her up bridal style without strain and carried her off to the infirmary. After all, it was the only real proper place with a bed as he refused to give Kirigiri her dorm key back, not until she fessed up about everything. 

Togami flicked on the lights of the infirmary room, as he walked over to the infirmary bed he placed Kirigiri on the bed she was on only a few days prior. However, something on the floor caught his eye. 

“Hm? What’s this now?” Togami mumbled to himself, picking up the object that had caught his eye. Holding in his hand was a thin material of dark purple cloth. To which he could only assume belonged to Kirigiri’s torn skirt. 

Which would debunk Fukawa’s ridiculous assumption of “Naei roughing her up”. In reality she just tore her skirt on the metal rim of the bed.

 

He didn’t know why but that somehow put him at ease. What was this? Why would finding out she didn’t fool around with Naegi make him somewhat happy? There was only one explanation: It was because now she could focus more on the future class trials and investigations instead of keeping her mind filled with that worthless Naegi. Always climbing on the top of both of them to get to the top. For him to get recognition for himself off of their work. While Kirigiri didn’t seem to care as long as a truth was met, Togami definitely did. And he was going to put a stop to all of this nonsense. 

Togami let out a frustrated sigh as he pulled the covers over Kirigiri. He got up and turned off the lights as soon as his business was done, and left the room, heading back to the cafeteria. Asahina was the only one there, unsurprisingly as she was usually the first to arrive. 

But for whatever reason she decided to give him a harsh, cold glare. He scoffed at the sight, 

“What do you want you swimming parasite?” Her glare only intensified at him at his cruel words being directed at her.

“Don’t go around doing whatever you want, you four eyed loser. Don’t go around, hurting your friends!”

Immediately Togami knew what she was talking about. His mind instantly flashed back to Kirigiri’s bruise on her neck.

“So, she decided to spill the beans to Asahina. There was no other way, it’s highly unlikely she figured that out for herself. That girl barely had a brain to control that sack of muscle and annoying sound she called a body.” Togami thought harshly, debating whether or not to express his thoughts blatantly to the petite swimmer.

“You….you make me sick! Sick, I tell you!” With the last huff she stormed out of the cafeteria and out of the room.

Togami merely rolled his eyes and took a seat, unamused and unphased by any of her ramblings. And just like the position Kirigiri was in last night, he just sat down in a chair and waited. 

And waited.

And waited.

And waited…


	9. His Kiss Filled With Contempt

This was getting ridiculous. Actually, no. It was far past the point of ridicule. It was unbearable. Was he trying to mock her? Was that it? Toy with her head? There must be a reason, and she was determined to find it out. Kirigiri refused to let this go on and be dragged out at his discretion. 

Togami didn’t know it, but she had woken up when he had carried her. Without even having to open her eyes she could tell it was him. By the way he carried her, the build of his chest, and the sound and pace of his foot steps. Being carried by him once before, it was hard to forget these things. Well, no. Hard wasn’t the word, it just didn’t escape her mind. Much like all of the needless information she gathered from everyone else. Though it was useless she still held onto it. Kirigiri never truly believed any information was entirely useless.

It was much like a person’s existence. They could be a shut in and not contribute to society like everyone else, but that doesn’t make them any less important. They may not be necessary but they are important. They may not have a true purpose but they are important. Kirigiri liked to think of things this way. It could be like roses. While they may not be necessary for the world to go round, lots of people would be upset if they suddenly weren’t there. The same goes for people. Anything could be solved or seen as an absolute truth if one tried hard enough. Which would bring Kirigiri to her current predicament. Why was Togami doing this? It seemed like kindness but she was no fool. It was bitter and cruel intentions cloaked with a thin layer of what appeared to be half assed kindness. 

Still lying awake in the infirmary bed, Kirigiri clutched the bedsheets Togami had pulled over her a few moments ago. The question still ran inside of her head, should she sleep or not? Kirigiri pursed her lips in thought.

“It’s not as though I’ll be able to get much done in this sleep deprived state. May as well sleep since I’ll be needing all my energy for any chance I’ll get, whether its investigating the school again or another class trial.” With that last mental note Kirigiri turned on her side and closed her eyes once more, falling asleep…

\--

Togami’s eyebrow twitched, scowling at the scene Fukawa was pulling. 

“I-I-I can’t believe this! I a-absolutely refuse! W-W-Why would you d-do this to me my wh-white knight?! H-How could y-you carry that...that whore! H-Her whorish f-f-filth will be rubbed onto y-your noble body!” Fukawa was spitting insults about Kirigiri left and right. Not that he cared, that woman was the least of his worries. With Fukawa as unstable as she was who knows what would happen, but he could take some very close guesses. While he didn’t care for her at all, he humored her and listened to her angry rant about him and Kirigiri. 

“Sielnce. I merely threw her away somewhere else in the building. This is where we eat, not sleep.” Togami baked, rubbing his temples as he felt an oncoming headahe from all of Fukawa’s blabbering nonsense.

“O-Oh! Of course! My White k-knight would never cheat nor abandon me! I-I’m sorry for not having more f-faith in you m-my love! If you want y-you can tie me up l-like the bad g-girl I a-am and--”

“Shut your disgusting garbage eating face at once.” 

“....!” Fukawa immediatly shut up, fiddling with her fingers nervously and in embarrassment. 

Soon everyone came into cafeteria, except Kirigiri of course, and went to get breakfast. They all took a seat and began to eat along with idle chit chat. The thought had sprung out of nowhere and suddenly reminded Togami,

“When was the last time Kirigiri ate? She didn’t when I took her key, she was in the infirmary all day, slept in Naegi’s room, went to the cafeteria again to talk to me and then the laundry room...and there she was, in the infirmary dozing off merrily. Stupid woman, forgetting about her health at times like this. She really is troublesome.” Sighing he stood up and made his way into the kitchen to get her something, with Fukawa following him at his heels. “Hold on a minute. Why am I even doing this for her? It’s preposterous. Though, I can’t say she’d be very useful during the next class trial with her all starving and deprived of sleep. If anything she’ll owe me a favor. I could finally get her to spill what she’s been withholding from everyone. Yes, that will certainly work.” Togami smirked and looked around for something to cook. Surely it didn’t matter, it would be an honor to receive anything from him given her position and his position of status. 

Fukawa gasped and then shuddered with what seemed like admiration as Togami began cooking. 

“Tch. What are you doing that for? Even a simple minded idiot such as yourself and everyone else can cook something.” 

Fukawa didn’t say anything, she only swooned and watched him cook. It did cross her mind while he would be cooking for himself when she could easily do it, or someone else for that manner. But not paying particularly close attention to it she just watched her beloved white knight look so manly as he cooked a simple omelette.

Finishing up, Togami placed the omelette on a plate with a fork and wrapped in a plastic covering. Fukawa bit her thumb nervously,

“H-Huh? Aren’t you going to e-eat it? Didn’t you make it for y-yourself, my white knight?” 

Togami said nothing to her as he left the kitchen and headed on over to infirmary yet again. Unsurprisingly Fukawa followed on after him. By the time he had reached there he was about to step in before he gave a quick glare at Fukawa not follow him in. Giving a silent squeak of fear she stayed outside while he went inside, turning on the lights as he did so. 

\--

As soon as the lights flickered on, Kirigiri’s eyes snapped open and she sat up immediately only to have a hand push her back down onto the bed. 

“Down.”

“...”

“I presume last time you woke up in here you tore your skirt on the metal frame of the bed. You wouldn’t want that to happen again now would you?”

“...”

“You need to stop burdening everyone, Kirigiri.” Togami set the plate down on a table next to the bed. “Otherwise it’ll come back to bite you in the ass.”

“I never asked you to do this. You’re the one burdening yourself by going out of your way to do this, you know. You have no right to look down on me as if it’s my fault.” 

Togami glared at her. Did she honestly think she could get away with this? Because she wouldn’t. Togami roughly grabbed the bun in her hair and gave it a good yank, earning him a yelp from the poor girl. She glared up at him fiercely, only pissing him off even more. 

“You’re only hurting me because you know I’m right and you don’t have an honest rebuttal--”

Togami immediately cut her off when he pulled on her hair even harder to the point where it came loose from the hair tie and was now just clumps of soft, long hair hands.

“You will be grateful, Kirigiri. It would certainly be a shame if you fell down another flight of stairs and simply just stopped moving...” Togami threatened sternly, leaning in close to her. “For good.” 

“You--!” Togami cut her off with a harsh kiss, not being nearly as gentle as he was the first time around. Oh, how her face looked so disgusted yet embarrassed. Her cheeks were tinted a bright pink, spreading throughout her face. Togami bit her bottom lip and she whimpered softly. 

Kirigiri somehow found enough strength to push him away and slap him hard right in the face, knocking his glasses off as she did so. She backed up on the bed, pulling the sheets to cover herself though she didn’t really have anything to cover. Togami chuckled at her reaction and rubbed his cheek. 

“That was quite a hard hit, Kirigiri.” His expression quickly turned into a deathly glare. “If it happens again there will be a consequence on your behalf. That much I can assure and promise.” He approached and yanked her hair again, much harder than before. “Understand?” 

“...” Kirgiri just glared at him back, trying not allow her gaze waver with fear. Taking that as an answer of understanding Togami smirked and picked up his glasses and left the room just as quick as he had entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the land of smut and typos


	10. Hand In Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not take this chapter seriously at all i am so sorry in advance

Kirigiri put a hand to her chest, feeling her heart thump maddeningly inside of her ribcage. 

…

…

…

Huh? 

What is this? 

This fluttering inside my chest?

Heart palpitations?

Kirigiri tried to think of any recent events that would cause inconsistent heartbeats. She sighed, not being able to think of any such activity that could cause this to happen to her. As the thump, thump, thumping inside of her chest subsided and went back to it’s usual rhythm. She spent a few moments to calm down and relax, noticing the plate on desk next to her she simply scoffed and picked it up to throw it away when her stomach growled rather loudly. 

“Er…” She sighed and crawled back into bed, unraveling the plastic wrap of the still warm omelette. Kirigiri hesitantly took a bite from it. She seemed to deem it worthy enough to eat, so she took her time eating the whole thing. While it had only been a few hours since the morning announcement, Kirigiri simply just couldn’t go back to sleep. Her mind drifted to Togami,

“That arrogant know-it-all. Doing such things won’t sway me, if he thinks that than he truly is a fool. If his intention is to humiliate me he is certainly failing, I’ll show him true humiliation since he’s so insistent on my reaction.” Kirigiri stood up and left the Infirmary, forming a “friendly” attack strategy in her head. 

Around half an hour later Kirigiri had finally located Togami, she smirked slightly and approached him from behind.

“Byakuya Togami.”

“Kyoko Kirigiri.” 

Togami didn’t even turn around, he didn’t have to know she was here to either confront him of his behavior or to play more mind games. 

“Tell me, just how pathetic can you get?” Kirigiri asked, crossing her arms.

“Excuse me?” Togami finally turned around to face her, staring down at her intimidatingly. 

“You heard me. How pathetic can you get?”

“Elaborate.” His eyebrow twitched, very clearly irritated with her sudden spunk and wave of insults.

“You attack someone clearly weaker than you, thats mighty cowardly of a Togami wouldn’t you agree?” 

She was clearly enjoying this Togami concluded as he took a step forward towards her.

“Weaker? So you admit you’re below me then, hm?”

“That is not what i’m saying. As always you have a lacking eye for detail and attention, Togami.” She smiled innocently at him. Togami clenched his teeth. So now she was insulting his intelligence head on? Now she was in for it. Togami grabbed the collar of her shirt and glared at her intimidatingly, he had opened his mouth to say something but before he could even do so he noticed Hagakure, Asahina, and Naegi at the corner of his eyes suddenly stumble onto the display with their mouths agape. Kirigiri knew they were there giving them odd looks but she refused to let her resolve against Togami crack even in the slightest so she kept glaring at him. 

“Yo, Toges you seem super sexual frustrated, dude! If you really like her you should just kiss her dude instead of yelling at her! Trust me man!” Hagakure let out a laugh, rubbing his chin as if he knew something. Which would be a surprise knowing how stupid he was. 

Togami and Kirigiri both simultaneously blushed while Naegi and Asahina were still speechless at the sight let alone Hagakure’s words. Kirigiri, of course, decided to use this to her advantage. Her plan may as well worked better than she thought since she had an audience at her disposal.

“Oh, Is that true, Byakuya?” She tilted her head to the side, purposefully using his first name. If he wanted to humiliate her like he had been the past few days, she’d do the same. Not physically of course. She only smirked as Togami failed to provide a coherent sentence denying Hagakure’s claim. She somehow found his stutter and embarrassment amusing, almost cute if she were enjoying this. And oh, how she was. “So it is then.” Kirigiri couldn’t help but let out a light chuckle. Her plan had certainly gone better than expected, however she did worry about the consequences that would behold after this. Like how everyone would see them as a couple or something and there was no way in hell that could ever get past Fukawa or Syo. 

Togami let go of Kirigiri and huffed, leaving the area immediately, silently cursing under his breath. Kirigiri allowed a triumphant grin to appear across her face as she fixed her now wrinkled Gym t-shirt. She made a mental note to, at the very least, sew her skirt back together if not simply get another one. 

After Togami was out of sight Naegi quickly rushed over to her and took hold of her hands, clasping onto them tightly. 

“Kirigiri! Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you, right?” Naegi seemed like his usual worried self. That’s just how he was, always concerned about others before himself. Kirigiri found it hard to believe somehow as selfless as him existed, but there he was, worrying about her with every fiber of his very being. She gave a soft smile at him and nodded.

“I’m alright Naegi, he just grabbed my shirt. But more importantly, are you alright?” 

“Huh?” Naegi furrowed his brows, confused at her question.

“You seem like you have a fever.”

“Oh, it’s nothing trust me Kirigiri--”

“I do not believe you.” Kirigiri put placed her forehead against his, comparing their temperatures as she wouldn’t be able to tell properly through her gloves. Kirigiri hummed softly, concluding that he did in fact have a fever. Unsurprisingly. 

“K-Kirigiri--”

“You have a high fever, Naegi.” She stated, pulling away from him. “I’m surprised you’re still able to move around like you are now.” She sighed, crossing her arms once again.

“Yeah well, I thought it would be a waste to just stay in bed all day...what if something had happened?”

“You mean another murder?” She asked and he nodded accordingly. “I do not think one will be happening at all among us, or at least not soon.”

“Really?” 

“Yes. And with that you should have enough reason to stay in bed, no?” 

“Well, y-yeah I guess….But I…”

“You what? What could be so important worth risking your health for?”

“Well, I wanted to see you, Kirigiri.” Naegi blushed lightly at his own words. While it was true he did want to see her, he had all the more reason to hang around after what he had just witnessed that was going on with her and Togami. When he saw them like that, WIth Togami hurting her, he thought his heart was going to stop. But as it turned out, Hagakure intervened with some happy-clappy rainbow horeshit about sexual frustration. The only thing Togami had a real boner for was a dead body and referring to the academic coliseum as a “game”.

“How do you expect to get better if you’re idly standing around with me? Because you won’t. Even your luck won’t kick in this time around.” Kirigiri sternly told him. It had vaguely felt like a mother scolding her child. Naegi squeezed Kirigiri’s hand a bit and much to his surprise she squeezed back and they both gave each other a mutual smile. 

“I will spend time with you for today but you have to rest afterwards. This is not up for negotiation.” 

A smile formed on Naegi’s face as he cheerily agreed. He was happy for Kirigiri to allow him to spend time with her. It was a nice change from all the talk of their dead friends or Monokuma trying to get everyone to kill each other. It was a nice change, one he could certainly get used. 

They didn’t really do much, just walking around the school idly chit chatting about the most simple yet random things while hand in hand, never once letting the other go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *author cackling in the distance*


	11. Sweet Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is pretty short and a bit late, I've got finals coming up

“Hey, Kirigiri?”

“What is it?”

Naegi awkwardly scratched the back of his head before finally speaking up, “Er...well, you seem a bit….upset lately? No, that’s not the word. Maybe thinking more than usual…?” Kirigiri stiffened a bit but kept her composure. 

“What do you mean? Please elaborate.” 

“Well I don’t really know but--” Kirigiri immediately cut him off,

“If you don’t know nor understand then why ask now?” She sighed, tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ears. 

“It’s not that! I just don’t know how to properly phrase it?” Naegi sighed as well, frustrated with his poor communication skills. “Just let me ask this: Do you have a lot on your mind? I mean, besides the school?” 

Besides the school? Of course she did. She had simple everyday out-of-the-blue thoughts just like everyone else. But for some reason, she felt that wasn’t what he meant. In fact, she already knew what he meant but didn’t want to involve him in the matters. Kirigiri stayed silent for a few minutes in deep thought. Naegi didn't mind, he was used to her thinking in depth even when it was necessarily needed. 

“.....In the context you are proposing then I suppose.” She finally stated plainly. 

“Huh, really? What is it?” 

“Who cares?”

“I do, Kirigiri.”

“Why? It doesn’t exactly concern you.”

Naegi bit his lip and shifted his weight a bit until he cleared his throat and spoke up again, “But I’m still worried.”

“Worried?”

“Yeah. ‘Cause you’re important to me, and I, uh, care about you.” Naegi blushed slightly at his own words. Once again Kirigiri was silent and he felt a bit embarrassed as well as regretful. He felt as though he probably freaked her out or something. In his mind he berated himself and she spoke up again.

“....You’re important to me too, and I care about you as well.” 

“Kirigiri…” Naegi suddenly felt a wave of overwhelming emotions and without thinking about he he suddenly embraced Kirigiri, much to her surprise. He nuzzled his chin on top of her shoulder with his arms wrapped tightly but gently around her waist. Kirigiri simply let out a light, small gasp. 

“Naegi?” 

“Please,” He begged, “Just...let me hold you like this a little while longer.” Naegi was afraid of her rejecting him. So much that it hurt. 

“....I see. Do as you will.” Kirigiri was glad Naegi couldn’t see her pink tinted cheeks. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his back. Silence filled the hallway as they stood like that, embracing each other. Time seemed to pass by so quickly but not necessarily in a bad way. Not to Kirigiri or Naegi. He closed his eyes slowly and hummed against her shoulder softly, drawing circles with his fingers against her lower back.

“Kirigiri…” He mumbled,

“Yes?” 

“...”

“Naegi?” She whispered since he hadnt said anything. It wasn’t like him to pause and think like she did. He abruptly lifted his head and she pulled back as well, their faces nearly touching. 

“Ah--” Kirigiri moved to back away but Naegi held her in place firmly. “....Naegi?” 

“Kirigiri. Er, can I-- That is if you want-- I was wondering-- well, can I, um...kiss you maybe?” Naegi asked politely as his usual shy and awkward self. This struck Kirigiri by surprise, not imagining this to happen in the slightest. She didn’t say anything but she did close her eyes. Naegi smiled a bit and pressed his lips against hers softly and gently. 

“Ah...this feels...kind of nice….” Kirigiri thought absentmindedly. 

Their kiss wasn’t anything big, it simply felt like a bump of the lips. But even so, it was enough for Naegi and Kirigiri. Then Naegi pulled back and started laughing awkwardly.

“Thanks for complying to my selfish request, Kirigiri.”

“It wasn’t selfish if I wanted it as well, Naegi.” 

Naegi blushed a dark crimson and backed up from her a bit, trying to take in what she just said. “Ah--right, well, erm, thanks, oh but i’m sick, i’m sorry! And I should, uh, get to bed like you said. Night Kirigiri!” Naegi suddenly ran off as a flustered mess, earning an amused chuckle from Kirigiri. 

“Idiot.” She mumbled to herself, smiling softly.


	12. Temporary Inconvenience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't updated in a while, i've been real sad lately and haven't been able to do much writing

A soft smile on her lips, Kirigiri made her way down to the first floor as she reminisced her and Naegi’s first kiss. For some reason she felt as though her chest was light despite her pounding heart banging against her rib cage as it threatened to burst from her body with each and every beat. 

ThumpThumpThumpThumpThump.

Kirigiri stopped and placed a hand over her the left side of her chest as she closed her eyes. 

ThumpThumpThumpThumpThump. 

She played back how his hands roamed her waist and her back, drawing circles neatly. Whether it wa to potentially ease him or her she didn’t know. His lips were soft and he was gentle yet…

What was it?

There was something else there, certainly. 

But what?

Suddenly she felt someone pull on her wrist, dragging her back to reality. Slowly she opened her eyes and lifted her gaze to meet the cold glare of icy blue ones. She blinked a few times disinterested in him entirely. 

Byakuya Togami was difficult to comprehend. He’d assault her and insult her with no regard of her well being but suddenly pull a 180 and change his attitude towards her. Calling it odd would be an understatement. 

However, he still waited patiently for her to speak up to him. He had called out to her multiple times and she didn’t respond. She seemed dazed or asleep, he thought. Togami couldn’t help but want to take advantage of the moment but he controlled himself, forming a different course of action in the back of his mind. 

“...You never fail to ambush me after something happens. How bothersome.” Kirigiri mumbles under her breath. He furrowed his brows at her, she wasn’t exactly wrong. Togami simply scoffed and pulled onto her wrist as he began walking, dragging Kirigiri along with him. Sighing, she followed him as she was far too tired to resist.

Soon they were in the library and Togami let Kirigiri go and motioned for her to sit down as he went to the back room. She sighed again and took a seat, folding her arms. A few moments passed and Togami returned with what seemed to be a flat booklet. She raised an eyebrow and spoke up,

“What is--” Before she could fully ask he cut her off with a cold glare,

“Read it.” Slowly he slid the booklet onto the table she was currently sitting at and took a seat as well. Kirigiri huffed and opened the booklet and her eyes widened at the contents. Seeing her eyes widen as she scanned the booklet he smirked,

“You knew, didn’t you?” He asks smugly.

“...”

“Well?”

“...I had a hunch, yes. But no evidence to back up my claim.”

“And now you do.”

“So it seems.” 

Several minutes passed in silence as they both just stared at each other, neither look away from the other’s gaze. Yes this was it. The booklet was the Hope’s Peak Academy student roster. Her suspicions for Mukuro Ikusaba , The “Ultimate Despair”, were confirmed and she was somewhere in this school. Whether she was the puppet master or was helping him was beyond Kirigiri, but given time she could provide an answer of sorts. At least she hoped. 

However, Togami being the cocky pretentious bastard he was had already assumed she knew. In fact, he was convinced. 

“You know Kyoko I’m actually rather fed up.”

Kirigiri took note of him calling her by her first name, “...Fed up?”

“Yes. As you know i’ve been gifted with a rather keen intelligence as well as a strong knack for perception.”

“...”

He spoke up again, ignoring her silence, “And as such I know for a fact you already about the existence of this book did you not?”

“No. I didn’t.” She responded without hesitation much to the blonde’s irritation. He clicked his tongue and leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs. 

“Really, now?”

“Yes.”

“How can anyone be certain you aren’t lying?” 

“Because you are the only who finds me suspicious.” 

There it was. Togami smirked and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose; adjusting them. “Care to wager on that?”

Kirigiri blinked a few times, surprised at his response. “What?”

“If you are so certain I am the only one suspicious of you then would you make a bet on it?” 

“...”

“Well?”

What was he trying to do? WHat was his goal? His motive? It didn’t make sense. She couldn’t figure it out. But she couldn’t say she wasn’t even a little bit interested.

“...What are your terms?”

Togami rose from his chair and circled behind Kirigiri. He noticed her visibly stiffen as she tensed up. “Whether it’s a petition or word from everyone, I don’t care. The point is you have to prove everyone besides me that they do not deem you suspicious in any way, shape, or form.” 

“And if I do?”

“Then you will receive my cooperation in whatever you wish to do in the future.” 

“Is that so?”

“It is. I keep my word.”

“...” She thought for a moment. His cooperation would prove necessary in the future. As would everyone else’s. “And If I don’t clear all suspicion?”

He let out a low chuckle and took hold of a few locks of hair, twining them around his fingers. “If you fail I want your life.” 

“Of course you’d want me dead.” Kirigiri mumbled to herself, clenching her fists. Kirigiri knew they could all potentially die in this school either one by one or all at once. She really did need everyone’s cooperation, especially Togami’s. For her, death was simply a temporary inconvenience so long as the truth prevailed. “Then...I accept.”


	13. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry kind of short ;;o;;

The moment Kirigiri left the library she sped her way to Naegi’s room. She knew he may be asleep but she desperately needed a safe room away from ‘him’. Suddenly, she saw a strange figure in her peripheral vision. Kirigiri stopped in her tracks and watched the figure go around the corner to where the dorms were. Pursing her lips in a thin line in suspicion she slowly and stealthy began to pursue the suspicious figure as she watched them tread into into Naegi’s room. Carefully she peaked into Naegi’s room and gasped as she saw the cloaked figure wielding a knife as they hovered over Naegi’s sleeping form. 

“Stop!” Before she knew it Kirigiri barged into the room screaming at the unknown intruder. Shocked the intruder spun around to face Kirigiri in a panic. Without hesitation Kirigiri pointed to the door. “Out. Now.” Kirigiri tried her best for her voice to not tremble but she came off as strong and demanding as she always did. Without further reluctance the intruder bolted out of the door, as soon as they left Kirigiri rushed over to Naegi his body. Finding out he wasn’t injured she let out a sigh of relief. 

“Naegi...Naegi…” She called out to him, though his eyes fluttered open every now and again to the sound of her voice he simply couldn’t get up. He was far too ill and in dire need of rest. Kirigiri sighed again and as she turned to leave his room when she felt a tug on her wrist. She turned her head over to Naegi and gave him a questioned look. 

“Naegi?” 

\--

Hot.

It’s too hot. 

He felt like he was burning up.

Who’s this?

Kirigiri?

Huh?

HuhHuh?

What does this mean?

He doesn’t understand.

He doesn’t understand anything. 

He feels someone.

Someone soft.

He knows this feeling anywhere.

Kirigiri?

He wants to feel her more…

And suddenly before either of them really knew it Naegi pulls Kirigiri onto the bed with him. She gasps and shouts something at him but he’s far too groggy and ill to even acknowledge what she told him. Naegi curls up against her, wrapping his arms around her tightly as if holding on for dear life. 

She’s so warm. 

And he’s so cold yet he burns. 

\--

Naegi squeezed Kirigiri too tightly she felt like she might pop at any given moment. It didn’t necessarily hurt, but it was certainly uncomfortable. She tried to muster all of her strength to peel him off of her as she had matters to attend to, such as investigating that suspicious intruder which she thought was the hidden student within the academy: Mukuro Ikusaba. 

“N-Naegi, please - you’re crushing me…!” Kirigiri could feel the breath escape her lungs as he only squeezed her harder. After a few moments Naegi released his tight hold Kirigiri as he dozed back off into slumber with his arms still wrapped around her. Panting lightly for air Kirigiri smiled softly as she ran a hand through his hair. “Idiot.” She mumbled to herself.

\--

The following morning Naegi woke up with a cool, damp cloth on his head. As he sat up he watched it fall to the floor, furrowing his brows. 

“When did I do that?” He thought quietly, not remembering any of last night. Well, no. He did remember a strange mask, and a knife, and….and Kirigiri. What exactly happened? Panic suddenly coursed through out Naegi’s body as he got up and left to find everyone else as fast as he could. Seeing everyone crowd in the gym he spotted everyone except Kirigiri. 

Where…?

Where was she?

 

Sure, she worked alone but something like this would get even her attention! 

Nobody’s seen her, nobody knows where she is. 

\--

Upon later events it would seem the body found and mutilated due to the explosion (Courtesy of Genocider Syo) was believed to be the corpse of Kyoko Kirigiri. 

…..No.

No.

No!


	14. No Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER

Naegi had a such a hard time focusing on the investigation, though try as he might his thoughts kept subconsciously drifting back to Kirigiri. And he couldn't help but worry, and worry. He knew it'd do him no good but he still couldn't help it. 

What if that body in the garden was hers? 

If there's a trial, then someone killed her right? 

But who could have? Who would have dared to kill her? 

Kirigiri was brave and stoic, she seemed almost fearless though she had made it a point that she was afraid but had no intention to make her so vulnerable as to show it to others. Naegi himself had never seen it, not even whenever anyone ever accused and suspected her of murder. Instead of bearing afraid she simply looked frustrated or unamused, as if it were all one big joke she found to be in poor taste. 

Well, "poor taste" was a rather large understatement. 

But even so, for the longest time he had grown curious about Kirigiri, almost intrigued. It wasn't until long he had realized his feelings for her but he didn't have the courage she nor anyone else had to out right say it to anyone let alone to her.

He truly felt pathetic.

If that body really belonged to hers....He would carry a deep feeling of regret for not telling her his feelings sooner. Before it was too late. 

Except now it was too late. 

At least, that's what everyone else around him thought. It whenever occurred to them that it was Mukuro Ikusaba. The super duper high school level despair. Or rather mercenary? At least according to the document found in Kirigiri's room. 

Naegi tried his best to control himself and not to get to overwhelmed. Being on her room that is. He will admit, however, it did smell very similar to her. If anyone who hadn't known her prior been in this room they probably would have described the person currently inhabiting it as someone warm hearted, and kind. 

Not to say that Kirigiri wasn't like that, she just....well, wasn't. Outwardly at least as far as Naegi could tell. Then again Naegi couldn't tell an awful lot about Kirigiri from pure observation. He was sure not even a trained detective could. But despite that he was certain Kirigiri was kind in her own way. Even if she nor anyone else could notice it because he could. 

By the time the trial was about to begin Naegi couldn't ever remember feeling so overjoyed to see Kirigiri ever since this school life of mutual killing had begun. 

However, this did appear to confirm both his and Kirigiri's suspicions of the body as well as the student missing within Hope's Peak Academy: Mukuro Ikusaba. 

This trial was going to be a tough one, especially with everyone's sights set on Kirigiri. While they were all natural Naegi refused to believe any of it. He knew better, and so did Kirigiri. This trial was nothing more than an obstacle to obtain the truth and to put an end to all of this killing once and for all. This was the final trial, he could feel right in the depths of his beings, right in his very bones. 

He was certain. 

With Kirigiri by his side, he was sure the truth and hope would prevail.

Right?

"Wrong." Was Naegi's final thought before he had fallen deep, deep into the pit of his execution site thanks to Alter Ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, really wanted to update, future chapters will be longer
> 
> Also I have a new story up, it's from Hunter x Hunter if you're interested please check it out!


	15. Habit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *awkward coughing* So, uh, yeah...enjoy...? *skitters away to avoid angry readers*

Naegi sat at the desk he was currently occupied in, not moving a single inch. Almost as if he were glued to the very seat itself. Though of course he wasn’t he was just trying to conserve his energy so he could continue to live. Now that he knew Kirigiri was alive and well he knew he couldn’t just die off so easily. He refused to allow it to happen to him. So with that he tried his best to rest and conserve as much energy as he could until he thought of a plan to escape. 

\--

The moment Naegi’s execution failed and she caught a glimpse of Alter Ego on the monitor Kirigiri let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. It was more than likely Naegi was alive and well, now all she had to do was find a way to him. As she looked around at everyone she realized Monokuma was gone and it she had a chance to leave it was now or never. Though everyone seemed to be terrified and shocked in their own way Kirigiri thought it might in fact be a bad idea to suddenly leave them all and to add to their stress. Sighing, she turned back to take a look at the execution sight. Turning on her heel she walked out of the room. 

As she wandered down the hallway in thought Kirigiri found herself in front of her room. It had been a while since she’d been in her room as Togami had taken her key. Searching through her room Kirigiri took note that the documents she had under her bed were gone. Not that she was surprised since after all everyone had thought she was dead and it was more than likely that Monokuma or Togami had been the one to inspect her room. She didn’t know why but the thought of Togami in her room sent shivers down her spine. It felt like an invasion of privacy even if she didn’t particularly make herself at home so there wasn’t exactly anything to feel like her privacy had been violated. But even so it still felt that way to her even if she couldn’t exactly make perfect sense of it all. 

“It’s strange to think you’d come back here, Kyouko.” A sultry voice came from behind. Kirigiri whipped her head around to find Togami standing in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. 

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t talk to me so familiarly.” She spat as she began to stand up as she was kneeling on the floor prior. Togami scoffed and closed the door behind him as he entered her room room and began to walk over to her in long strides. Kirigiri took a wary step back at first but held her ground as she glared at him. 

“You say that but do remember you were the first one to talk to me so casually.” He replied smugly, referring to the time she humiliated him only several days previously by calling him out by his first name. He had to admit it made him shudder the way his name rolled off her tongue like that though he’d never admit it aloud for someone, especially her, to hear. 

Kirigiri let out a sigh of frustration and tucked a lock of her purple hair behind her ear before speaking again, “What do you want? You got what you wanted, already.” 

“And that would be?” The blonde inquired, quirking a brow as he anticipated her answer. 

“To live. That is the whole point of this “Academic Coliseum” Is it not? And you were so determined to win. And now you have.” She responded bitterly.

“And that’s where you’re wrong dear Kyouko,” He hummed in amusement as he took a seat at her desk, watching her carefully before speaking up again. “I did say I would win in the beginning but things have changed. You and I both know Naegi is still alive and knowing you, you’d want to go after him since you wronged him and he took the fall for you, correct?” Kirigiri’s silence only proved his accusations and he continued, “I thought so. Go after him then. I give you my permission.” 

“I don’t need your permission.” 

“Oh, but you do and you have it.” Togami smirked as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. “Remember our little wager?” Kirigiri frowned at him and tried to defend herself but didn’t have the chance to as Togami cut her off and kept speaking. “You didn’t really think you’d clear all suspicion by clearing your name during the trial did you? If anything you may have made everyone more wary of you. And even if you had by some fraction of a chance, Kyouko, you wouldn’t have had my vote. You wouldn’t have had no matter what you did so you were doomed from the start.” 

Kirigiri bit her lip angrily, nearly drawing blood but still keep up her impassive facade. “You tricked me.”

“I did.” He confirmed, not feeling a twinge of guilt.

“After I go after Naegi what will you do? Just let me die?” She questioned. Kirigiri had doubts that was going to happen any time soon but questioned it anyway just to have a definite answer. 

“Maybe.” Honestly Togami hadn’t decided yet but he certainly wasn’t going to let her know that. He wanted to keep her on a constant edge until she eventually broke. It was all the amusing to watch that way. And if he ever got bored of her he could easily have her killed. Nice and easy. Though that was unlikely as Kirigiri always seemed to provide some form of amusement whether it was genuine or subtle hidden behind a mask of anger. She would always find a way and he amended her for it. 

“Then I will save Naegi. And certainly not because you give me your permission. I will bring our super duper high school level luckster back to us.” She announced as if he had doubted her for even a moment. And with that she flipped her hair over her shoulder and stormed out of her room and back to the courtroom where Naegi’s failed execution took place. Taking a deep breathing she had a running start and jumped down the dark chute to locate her Lucky boy. 

Togami would be lying if he said he wasn’t particularly worried. He had wondered if either of them would make it out alive or how they planned to face Monokuma if they did. 

“She really didn’t appear to think this out thoroughly.” He concluded from his observations of her. Though he could be wrong. Kirigiri always seemed to have a habit of doing that. A Habit he both loved and despised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all Im sorry i've been gone for so long I've had the longest writer's block in the history of writer's block I shit you not pls forgive me


	16. Trust Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys pls dont be mad at me see I posted two chapters in one day pls love me

Kirigiri saw nothing but layers of darkness after darkness enveloping her vision as she descended further and further down the chute. She clenched her eyes shut as she eventually saw light at what she assumed was the end of her fall and she braced herself for impact. She fell into several piles of garbage bags that broke her fall. She was lucky to have fallen somewhere so convenient as opposed to the hard concrete that would have certainly broken several of her bones if not killed her. 

Rustling her way off of the garbage bags she dusted herself off and immediately spotted Naegi just blatantly staring at her clearly confused. She let out a small sigh of relief when she saw he was safe for the most part. Though he didn’t say anything and just kept staring at her.

“What?” She asked furrowing her eyebrows at him, demanding an answer. He blinked a few times in surprise at her presence but pointed to her head and spoke up, 

“You...um… have something on your head, Kirigiri.” He replied meekly, afraid of how her reaction would be to the fact that he had a noodle cup on her head. Though it did make sense to him as they were in the trash chute but he had a feeling she still wouldn’t be very happy about the surprise. He watched her visibly stiffen and cringe as she knocked the noodle cup of of her head and returned her attention to Naegi. 

“Are you alright?” She asked, rustling through her pockets and handing him a water bottle as she was fairly certain he must have been even a bit dehydrated. 

“Y-Yeah, I am but what’re you--” 

“If you’re alright than this really isn’t the time for questions. We need to get out of here. Now.” She ordered, looking around for a way out when she finally found a ladder that, just like the chute they both came down from, was expectantly impossible to see on the other end which also not so surprisingly was quite a distance away. While it didn’t take long for Kirigiri to fall down, climbing was a whole other issue itself. 

Kirigiri walked over to the ladder and climbed up a few feet to confirm its safety. She looked down at Naegi expectantly and he reluctantly followed her lead as he began to climb beneath her. 

“I am sorry, Naegi.” She spoke as she set a pace she felt he could follow without over exerting himself. 

“Huh?” He questioned, still a bit in a daze at how quickly the current events were proceeding. 

“I...threw you under the bus for my own selfish reasons. And I am sorry. But I refuse to die without finding all the secrets of Hope’s peak academy. I don’t know if you can understand that but I do want you to know I am genuinely sorry for the trouble.” Kirigiri’s voice was quiet and it was almost impossible to hear what she was saying. Naegi personally had to strain his ears a bit to hear her correctly. Though it was obvious to anyone witnessing the two that he didn’t particularly mind. 

“She’s so cute.” He thought to himself as he continued to climb further and further up the ladder. It was common sense not to look down when one had a fear of heights and Naegi was certainly trying his best not to as he didn’t want to burden Kirigiri with his sudden outburst full of panic simply because he looked down and scared himself. He felt he had already caused enough trouble for her though in fact it was Kirigiri who caused trouble for him and she knew it but said nothing as she led them back to the academy. “I don’t really think you need to apologize, Kirigiri. Since it did turn out fine, right?” 

Kirigiri was quiet for a few moments before speaking, “Yes but I couldn’t have possibly known you’d be alright. No one could have.” 

“E-Even so! I still forgive you.” Naegi desperately wanted Kirigiri to know it was alright. She wasn’t the type to blame herself but then again Naegi couldn’t know for sure since he hadn’t known her for that long. Though it felt like he’d known her forever. 

Kirigiri smiled a bit to herself at his words. He really was selfless, she couldn’t help but feel as though that would get him into more trouble than he’s ever been through one day. “I see. I’m glad to hear it.” 

The brunette grinned a bit and while he wanted to say something else he subconsciously looked up as if he had expected to meet her gaze when in reality he found himself looking up her skirt. It shamed him to say that he had a much more difficult time tearing his eyes away than he had initially thought. 

When they reached their destination Kirigiri climbed out and helped Naegi out. Looking around Naegi noticed they were in the trash room and suddenly he was remembered of the first trial when Leon had tried to burn evidence and failed. He frowned slightly at the memory and shook his head violently from side to side as if the memory would escape from his mind if he shook long enough. Kirigiri raised an eyebrow at him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder to at least calm him down to some degree if not attempt to console him. 

“We have to move.”

“But to where? I’m not exactly supposed to be alive and who knows how mad Monokuma will be…” Naegi stood up and took hold of Kirigiri’s hand that was on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. She squeezed back. 

“Straight to Monokuma, actually. I plan to strike a bargain with him.” She stated bluntly. Naegi’s eyes widened and he began to panic. 

“B-But, that’s--” He began but Kirigiri quickly cut him off before he was too far gone and past convincing. 

“Do you trust me?” She asked, as she placed her other hand over his so both of hers were clasped over his. 

“Well, yeah. I do.” He answered reluctantly. 

“Then please trust me.” 

Naegi nodded and he earned himself a small and gentle smile from Kirigiri. 

“Good. Then let’s go.”


End file.
